Somewhere Only We Know
by IrisAyumi
Summary: For their one year anniversary, Quinn sends Rachel on a scavenger hunt through Lima, sending Rachel also in a whirlwind of memories of her past year with Quinn...
1. Breaking In & Showbiz Graveyard

**AN: Hello, dear reader! This story was born from a prompt on livejournal's rq_meme. The whole fic counts about 13.500 words, is divided in 5 chapters, and the last chapter will be the shortest. The prompt was Quinn sending Rachel on a scavenger hunt for their one year anniversary, and this is, quite obviously, the first part. I hope you like it. If you've got something interesting or not-quite-so interesting to say, say it in a review and make me a happy girl! Or at least consider it, you silent lurker. Yes, you. Enjoy the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything I may refer to.**

"_Go to the place where we first met"_

Rachel blinked at the little paper that her dad had given her during breakfast that morning. She knew the handwriting of course. She knew who she was about to meet. That was why she had been so eager to come here. Her eyes were seeking out blonde hair, a pale skin, her girlfriend of one year, but they were met with no such thing. She was at… kindergarten.

All the Lima children of their generation had of course grown up together, and there were like, 3 places to attend kindergarten. Rachel and Quinn had gone to the same one. It was the first time they had met, obviously, which was why Rachel was standing in front of the closed gates of St. Gerard's Kindergarten, the biggest pre-school in Lima. Only… she was at a loss of what to do now. She felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket, reached out and took it, and sighed with relief when she read who the text was from.

**Quinn:  
****The EXACT place.**

**Rachel:  
What, do you mean like the exact coordinates? Do not despair, I still remember where we first laid eyes on one another, yet I am troubled by the fact that it is summer vacation and the school is thus closed. I don't know what you expect me to do now.**

**Quinn:  
Get to the EXACT place. That's what you're going to do.**

**Rachel:  
Are you expecting me to break into Lima's largest pre-school? I won't do such a thing!**

**Quinn:  
****That's what you think now. But I can be patient. Not too long, though, so rather you give in to your curiosity sooner than later, love **

**Rachel:  
You are insane. And so not worth it. Text me when you have relocated your brain.**

Rachel huffed angrily. Breaking into your old kindergarten. Yes, the best way to spend your one-year anniversary would be in jail, instead of doing something actually romantic. What the hell was Quinn thinking? She couldn't actually be thinking that Rachel would break the law and break in? She put away her cellphone and crossed her arms, determined to stand there and wait until Quinn came to her senses.

4 minutes later, Rachel was climbing over the fence with the ease that could only belong to a dancer. She shook her head while she walked to the window at the back of the school, the one that didn't close properly. She wricked and wriggled until she managed to squeak it open noisily.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she whispered, but hoisted herself up and tumbled through the window not-quite so gracefully or silently as she had planned. She quickly jumped up and looked around in panic, waiting for alarms to go off and police to barge in and arrest her.

Nothing happened.

Part of her was much disappointed in the Lima security systems, but on the other hand, what was there to find here? Watch out, I'm going to steal your drawing?

She rolled her eyes, before taking in where she was. An empty classroom with tiny chairs and toys carefully put away to rest for the summer. She looked at the posters on the walls and knew that she was in the wrong room. The regular door into the hallway was closed when she tried it, and she bit back a cuss word. She managed to open the desk, and after rummaging through files, books and drawings she found the Master Key that every classroom had somewhere.

She tried to put the words "illegal" "criminal" "police" and "law breaker" out of her mind when she opened first the door to the hall, and then the door to access the classroom that she remembered best. Her old classroom. Their old classroom, rather.

* * *

"_Alright, kids. I get that you all find this very exciting, but calm down. We're all going to introduce ourselves first, alright? My name is Ms. Carr, and I will be your kindergarten teacher this year. Now, why don't you tell something about yourself?"_

_Rachel straightened her back and scraped her throat._

"_Hello everyone. My name is Rachel Berry, I am 5 years old since May 9__th__, and I am ecstatic to meet new people and make new friends this year. I love singing, mostly Broadway musicals but also Ms. Streisand, of course. I won my first dancing competition at the young age of 3 months, I am very competitive all around. Also, when I grow up, I will be a star."_

_The finality of her statement convinced Quinn immediately that it was true, this girl would be a star in the future. She was not sure how, or even what it meant exactly, but she knew that this girl was going to get everything she wanted. For a sly second, she envied the girl, because she had her act together so well. Nothing shy about that introduction. Quinn was shy. But everyone looked at her expectantly, and she realized it was her turn._

"_Uhm, hi. My name is Quinn Fabray. I turned 5 August 19__th__, and I really like music and I like it when my mom reads to me."_

_Her face was red and she averted her eyes from the rest of the class. She met eyes of the girl next to her, who had just introduced herself, the future star. Rachel. The girl smiled at her, and she released a breath when the boy next to her started talking and introducing himself as Matthew Rutherford before immediately closing down. Thankfully, she wasn't the only one who was shy. Not everyone was like Rachel._

_Rachel moved towards her, locked eyes with her, and whispered in her ear: _

"_It's really great that you like music! We should do something sometime, sing or dance or something."_

"_Maybe. That'd be really nice."_

_When she looked up, she saw that some people really were not shy like her and Matt, but loud like Rachel. Rachel's eyes glistened when a boy stood up and started dancing, his blue eyes were wide with excitement when he made a swinging turn and smiled at the class._

_Ms. Carr thanked Artie, and called for the next._

* * *

On the seat she had once called hers, she found another note. She sighed. So it was going to be like that? A scavenger hunt. Typical for Quinn, the secret romantic that she was. But Rachel wasn't patient. She wanted to see Quinn. Rather sooner than later. But obviously, that was up to her.

"_First prize, one week in Lima. Second prize, two weeks in Lima."_

Rachel snickered, and made her way out of the pre-school swiftly, after locking the doors behind her. She closed the window noisily again, but didn't pay much attention this time around. She had a new goal envisioned.

When she was standing on the street, she made her way to the Lima Opera House.

* * *

"_Quinn, there's no other way. I refuse to spend any more time in this town than I have to. The day after I graduate, I'm gone. I'm going to New York."_

"What's wrong with Lima? I mean, it has memories. You grew up here. We grew up here. And do you really have to go so far away? Lima's fine too, isn't it?"

"_Don't lie, Quinn. Everyone just wants one thing, and that is to get out of here. And I will. Lima is death for ambitions, especially for ambitions like me. The entertainment industry has died here long ago. Anything slightly creative is doomed in this town."_

"That's not true! Don't you remember—"  
"Yes alright, you can have your one lone exception. Happy? But that is one example, Quinn. Lima is known for nothing, but if Lima would be known for anything, it would be because entertainment fails here."

"_Rachel, you're overreacting. Cut out the drama, it's really not that bad."_

_Rachel raised an eyebrow and grabbed her hand, dragging her behind her._

"_Rachel? Rach? Where are we going?" _

"_I'm going to introduce you to my parents."_

"_Your… Your dads! Rachel, no! I'm not ready for that! I can't, not yet! Don't! Stop! Let me go, now! I can't—"_

"_We've been putting this off for a long time now. It's about time."_

_Quinn kept on protesting the whole way there. Rachel understood that alright. Quinn was terrified of meeting her dads, because she was sure that they wouldn't approve. They knew that Quinn once was HBIC, and had tortured Rachel effectively for way too long. They knew Quinn had gotten pregnant, and given the child to Rachel's mom. They also knew that now, Quinn's role in Rachel's life was nothing if not extremely positive. They didn't know that Quinn was her girlfriend, but they knew that Quinn mattered to her, in the best way possible. Quinn however, didn't know that her dads knew that part. She didn't expect to be welcomed with open arms._

_When had time sped up? Were they already at Rachel's? How could that be?_

_Rachel kept one hand strongly holding Quinn's, while her other fumbled with the keys before unlocking the front door. She walked in, dragging a terrified, pale Quinn with her, and called out: "Dad! Daddy! I'm home, and I brought a visitor!"_

"_Shhhhht! Not so loud! What if they here you?" Quinn croaked out._

"_That's kind of the point, honey."_

"_We're in the kitchen!" Adam called out._

_Rachel determinedly walked towards the kitchen, while Quinn obviously wanted to walk anywhere but the kitchen. She squeezed the blonde's hand fiercely, and led her in the bright kitchen, where her fathers were both sitting by the kitchen table._

"_Dad, daddy, I would like for you to meet Quinn, my girlfriend."_

_Elijah put away his newspaper and smiled curiously at his daughter._

"_Your girlfriend?"_

"_Are you in love with this girl?" Adam asked in a surprised voice._

_"I am. And she's in love with me too. Quinn Fabray is my girlfriend, and we're in love, and I thought you should know."_

"_I'm glad you told us. Rachel, is this the same Quinn that…"_

_Quinn stepped up then._

"_Yes, you are right. I am the same girl that tortured her for years and years. And I got pregnant and kicked out of my house. I know that all in all I don't come off like the perfect match for your wonderful daughter, and I know that you probably disapprove already, and you would have all good reasons to do so. But I really am in love with Rachel, it just took me a while to get there. I promise, that I'm going to be the best girlfriend that I can possibly be, and try to keep anything from hurting her, ever. I'd really like a chance to get in your good graces too, since Rachel loves you to no end, but if that is impossible I'd at least like for you to acknowledge that I'm not going anywhere. You won't keep me from Rachel, whatever you do."_

_Rachel hadn't had many opportunities yet to see Quinn's romantic side, and this exhilarated her more than she would have expected. She looked at her girlfriend, but Quinn's focus was strong on the 2 men in front of her._

_"Alright, you have made your point. Though unnecessarily."_

"_I think it was necessary… wasn't it?" Quinn asked surprised._

"_Rachel's been telling all kind of good stuff about you lately. Alright, we hadn't exactly expected you to be romantically involved, but…"_

_Adam looked at his husband, who finished his sentence._

"_As long as Rachel's happy, we're happy."  
And just like that, Quinn's fears were gone._

_She turned to the brunette._

_"Now, what the hell was that good for?"_

"First of all, it was about time."  
Quinn rolled her eyes but didn't comment.

_"Second, I wanted you to come to my house, so I could show you something. To prove my point."_

"_Point? Wait, what were we talking about?"_

"I like being right, and my father, Elijah, can tell you a story about Lima and the entertainment industry that would let you know I am right. Daddy, could you tell Quinn why I need to go to New York to become successful, and can't just stay in Lima?"

"_Well, Quinn, do you know the Vaudeville circuit? The heart of American showbiz between 1880 and 1930 or somewhat?"_

_"Of course I do, who doesn't?"_

"You'd be surprised. Around the 20s, there were a lot of Vaudeville performers here. But the Lima audiences were so unreceptive to humor that Lima became… an inside joke, of sorts, for performers for a horrible audience. The joke "First prize, one week in…, second prize, 2 weeks in…" was originally about Lima. Spencer Tracy fled this place after 4 months because he was scared New York would forget about him, and when he was in a desolate desert town in California, shooting a movie, someone said that it must be the worst place in the world to be stuck in. His reply? 'Then you've never been to Lima, Ohio."

_"Are you making this up?"  
"My grandfather was there to prove it. It's true. It was true 90 years ago, and it still is today."_

_Rachel turned to her, and said:  
"You see? I could never stay here, not without giving up everything what I am about, not without diminishing who I am, and I refuse to do that."_

"I'd never ask that of you."

"_I know. But do you understand?"  
_

"_It makes it even worse, but… yes, I do. You should go to New York after graduation."_

"_Thank you!" Rachel said, and kissed her girlfriend soundly on the lips, ignoring the throat-scraping of the 2 gentlemen in the same room, temporarily forgetting about them. When she pulled away, Quinn laughed, and said:_

"I can't believe you made me go through this just to prove that you were right."

"Believe it," Rachel said, before smile and shutting her up with another kiss.

* * *

She was sure that Quinn meant for her to go to the opera house. Everytime they walked past the opera house, Rachel reminded her of that story, and called it "The Graveyard of Showbiz". Quinn would always roll her eyes at that. But there was no note, and it was too early to be over already, unfortunately. She heard a dog barking, and yelped, jumping away from the sound.

"Hush, Roger."

"Artie?"

In front of his wheelchair, walked a dog. Not just a dog. Roger, the 30 inch Danish Dog, a huge, monstrous beast that listened to no-one but Artie. Tina walked next to him, and even she seemed more than a little bit scared of his pet. That said something, considering she had to deal with the animal on a daily basis.

"Hey Rachel! I was just out, walking my dog."

"Yeah, I can see that. Even though the dog is kinda walking you."

Artie looked offended and hurt, and Rachel gasped.

"I'm so sorry! I thought—"

Tina smacked him, and Artie laughed.

"Don't tease her like that!"

"It's fine, that was actually kind of funny. It's way relaxed, he walks, and pulls me at the same time so I don't have to wheel myself everywhere. Anyway, I've got something for you!"

"What have you got?"

He rummaged through his backpack, and took out a pink mp3-player. He gave Tina a look.

"Before you say anything, it's not mine."  
"I know."

Rachel immediately had identified the small device as Quinn's mp3-player before she got an iPod. It still worked fine, though, and she suspected there to be a message for her on it.

Artie didn't say goodbye, but was just staring at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I just can't believe that you actually broke into St. Gerard's."

Tina gasped.

"The pre-school? You broke into our old pre-school?"

Rachel's face paled.

"If you tell anyone, ever…"

"I won't. Everyone will find out without my help. They always do."

Rachel silently cussed beneath her breath, and Artie called for Roger to walk again.

"Bye, Rachel! Good luck finding Quinn!"

"Thanks, Artie. Watch out for cats! I heard Brittany has one!"

She looked down at the mp3-player again and sighed, before taking the matching pink earplugs and putting them in her ear. She pressed play, and smiled when Quinn's familiar voice came to life again.

"_Hey sweetie! Good work, so far you made it! I told you you'd get over yourself and break into St. Gerard's, didn't I?"_Rachel growled, but stopped. What was that song softly playing in the background?

"_Well, anyway, I think it's time for your next clue. Remember what you're doing it all for. I'll be waiting. This one's for the bad side underneath, if you know what I mean."_Rachel gasped.

"Oh no, she wouldn't dare!"

But as Quinn's voice faded out, the song playing on the background came to life.

"_And we'll stay out all night  
'Cause rest is for the dead  
So we won't stop, no we won't stop  
Raise your glass high  
And let's throw out a toast to the road, where ever we go  
We'll hold friends close and never want to go home__"_

Rachel flushed a bright red at the memory. That Quinn would dare to remind her of that weakness… The night where she had released all control, and gave it to the incapable hands of alcohol. As she started walking, her mind rekindled that night...


	2. Stay Out All Night

**AN: Wow, 5 reviews overnight? I don't think I've ever gotten this much response on a story overnight! Silent lurkers, keep on reviewing, for real! I'm very sorry for you, minako366, because this is a flashback of 3000 words or more... This will be the longest chapter of the whole story, twice as long as the last one, because this has one huge, huge flashback in it. But I hope you all still like it. All mistakes are mine, the song is called Stay Out by Hit the Lights, and they really are from Lima. Oh, and all the Lima-bashing from the last chapter? You bet it's all true. Now, enjoy Rachel's bad side, enjoy the chapter, and do not forget to click that pretty little 'review this story' button if you like, dislike, anything really. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything that I refer to.**_

* * *

_

_It wasn't a date. Rachel wasn't stupid, she knew it wasn't. But it was an… an opportunity, let's call it that. Last week, she'd kissed Quinn, and it was pretty much completely out of the blue for both of them. But that had been such a strange moment. And now, Quinn had told her to come here, because she wanted to show Rachel something. Rachel shuddered at the words._

"_Rachel! Over here!"_

_She looked up so fast that her neck hurt, to see blonde hair shimmering in the streetlight. Quinn walked towards her, in a long, white coat. The coat only revealed legs and shoes, which meant that the dress or skirt that she was wearing had to be pretty short. Wait. Mind. Out. Of. The. Gutter. Not a date. An opportunity. Get to know the girl. When she trusted herself sufficiently, she looked up at Quinn, who was now standing in front of her._

_"So, you can cut out the mystery, I came, didn't I? What are we going to see?"_

"_You're an impatient, curious thing, aren't you?" Quinn said teasingly. She started walking. They kept walking a while, but then Quinn scraped her throat, before saying:_

_"We're going to see a band. As you… discovered, last week, I have a quiet love for rock and punk rock music. One of the many sides of me that you didn't know about. Now, this is a punk band from Lima, who made it in New York. They're not huge or anything, but someone who likes the scene knows them. And tonight they're back in their home town, where they started their career. And we're going."_

"_Alright, what are they called?"  
"Hit The Lights. I think they're awesome."_

"_Never heard of, but to be fair, I have never taken up an interested for rock, hard rock of punk rock. Quietly or otherwise."_

"_That doesn't matter, as long as you keep your mind open."_

"I will try," Rachel said. She opened her coat, which showed a bright dress, dark blue. Even though it wasn't a date, she still wanted to look amazing, and she'd really tried this time to look her very best. She was pretty confident that it had worked. Judging by Quinn's approving "Hm," before it was quickly masked by a cough, Quinn agreed with her, too.

_They walked in, and Quinn undid her coat, to reveal a dress that was red like her Cheerio's uniform. Which was smart, because there was no Cheerio that looked better in that colour than Quinn. It showed less cleavage than Rachel's, but more leg. It would be like a belt if it stopped any shorter, probably. Rachel also coughed, to keep some other sound from escaping._

_"You look very nice, Rachel."  
"So do you," she quickly but earnestly replied._

_They found a spot, and Quinn disappeared for a split second, before turning back up with 2 beers in her hand._

_"Where did you get that? That's not legal!"_

"_Come on. We're at a rock show, if you hadn't yet realized. If there is one time to drink, it's now."_

"I don't drink."

_Quinn set both of the beers down on a table, before facing Rachel seriously._

_"Listen, Rachel. I told you that there's a lot of stuff that you don't know about me, and I know that that's also so the other way around. Now, I would like to uncover one part of that. I know that somewhere, deep, deep down there's a part of you that just wants to let go and can release all that control and stuff, and just have fun and be in the moment. Uncover her, because that's the part of you that I am aiming for this particular night. So, drink."_

_Release control. Just have fun. Be in the moment. Be the teenager that you are. Deep inside. Normal. Let go. Dance at a rock show. Like there's no tomorrow. DRINK!_

_Rachel grabbed one of the beers and took a large sip. The bitter taste was unfamiliar to her, but she had heard before that you have to learn to like beer. She wasn't ever planning on liking it, until now._

_She also thought that would go for the music, but that was surprisingly easy to like. It took her a total of 3 songs to get into the state of mind corresponding with the rest of the crowd, and 3 beers to get into the same state of inebriation. Quinn laughed._

_"Lightweight."_

_Rachel's smile shined back at her through the dimmed lights, showing one thumb up, and one hand with her 4__th__ beer. Quinn smiled. Definitely a good idea._

_It was Rachel's first time at a rock concert, and it wasn't like anything she had seen before. To her surprise, Quinn seemed to be right at home, in sync with the crowd, and she caught herself being jealous. This led to a few more alcoholic beverages. And that? That led to the impossible. Rachel, rocking out to songs that she had never heard, dancing, relishing the fact that her mind was blurred and her thoughts were clouded. The random yells, screams, erratic moves and the things that came out of her mouth, nobody had ever seen her like this. _

_Quinn looked at her with a smile. She had really been wanting to see Rachel just totally losing it, and she was pretty sure that she'd never get a chance like this ever again. She made a deal with herself, to protect Rachel from harm, all too big mistakes like walking under a car, and Youtube video's that would destroy her career later. _

_But when Rachel tumbled against her, she was forced to get very, very close to the girl in order to keep her up and keep her from harming herself, and it was then that she realized she had underestimated her own drinking. She wasn't quite the lightweight that Rachel was, and when she did drink, she managed to keep some kind of reasonable edge, usually. But the physical contact, the rush of Rachel's scent mixed with beer and sweat and smoke and the general smell of a rock concert, they brought the very worst of her, in her inebriated state. _

_There was one song that Rachel particularly liked. Stay Out, Quinn's favourite from the album. She sung the chorus along the third time it came around, somehow still managing to sing on key, of course. Nothing could ever get Rachel so inebriated to sing off key, probably not even death itself. So Rachel sung along. And the look that she gave Quinn, gave Quinn a preview of how this night would go. _

"And we'll stay out all night  
'Cause rest is for the dead  
So we won't stop, no we won't stop  
Raise your glass high  
And let's throw out a toast to the road, where ever we go  
We'll hold friends close and never want to go home"

_Afterwards, they walked through the abandoned streets of Lima. Quinn wasn't sure how late it was, but the concert had started at 10, and it seemed like forever ago. Rachel danced through the streets, like a creature, not from earth but an angel. Like the lead in a romantic movie, because her natural grace couldn't completely be undone by the alcohol. Quinn walked behind her, hands in the pockets of her coats. A smile was on her face, watching Rachel, but the wheels in her mind were turning. _

_Quinn actually had a plan, because Quinn Fabray was excellent at plotting and scheming. Rachel was desperately, inappropriately honest about some things. But she had been avoiding Quinn ever since… that kiss, last week. Which made Quinn believe that lucid, clear-minded Rachel would never, ever be honest with her. Which led to this. She couldn't believe it had actually worked, and felt a strange exhilaration, knowing that she was the first one to break through Rachel's pure exterior, yet at the same time feeling like the devil in person for ruining Rachel's innocence, corrupting her._

_Quinn stopped dead in her tracks, and Rachel, several feet away, seemed to sense it, and stopped as well, before turning around. She was standing directly under the streetlight, which shined upon her like it was a spotlight. Quinn took 2 steps toward her, and she remained still._

"_Rachel, why did you kiss me?"_

_Rachel looked away, bashful, even now still reluctant to tell the truth. But Quinn's plan had worked, as Quinn's plans usually did, because the truth did come out._

_"Because I wanted to."_

So simple, of course. Quinn stepped closer, so they could talk without the whole neighbourhood hearing them. There was no physical contact of any sorts, but at least they were sharing the spotlight now.

"_Why did you want to?"_

_"You looked so great on there… and just to see you, acting so differently, I don't know, it just came over me. I've liked you for a while now… but not in that way! I mean, I think not. I hope not. Like a friend, and I respect you more, now that you're more than just the most beautiful girl in school— Just like friends. I think. I hope. Please forget I said that."_

_"Why did you avoid me? Did you regret it?"_

"Yes, it was a moment of weakness, I never should have done it. It was ridiculous, stupid."

"_But you said yes to tonight. Why?"_

"_I was curious. I still like you. I mean, friend. You know. I think. I hope. Ugh, never mind. I said yes because I was really curious about what you wanted to do after… that thing we shared, and because I do want to get to know you more. I want to know everything about you."_

_"Did you think it was a date?"_

"_No, I tried to keep that train of thought far away… I wish it were."_

_She clammed her hands over her mouth._

"_Forget I said that!"_

_Quinn smiled widely._

_"It was. I think you have the right to know. It was a date. Think about it. I asked you out, you agreed, I made it a surprise, not telling you what was going on, we both dressed nice, probably fussed about what we were going to wear, because that is obviously a look that you spent time on, I bought you drinks, kept you safe when you were about to hurl yourself to that guy with the mohawk…"_

_No need to say that that was mostly because of an unexpected wave of jealousy. _

"_This was a date. And I had a great time."_

Rachel's jaw had dropped somewhere midway through Quinn's story, and for a second she was speechless. However, this is Rachel Berry we're talking about.

"_I knew it! Okay, so I didn't, but still. I had a great time, too. But…"_

Her eyebrows furrowed for a second.

"_If we both had a good time, it means that it was a good date. I have very little experience around dating, but when I look at the movies and just use the knowledge that I have picked up all around me, after a good date, there follows a kiss. So I get to kiss you again."_

_Quinn's skin went from even paler than usual due to the bright light to scarlet red in about 3 seconds. She hadn't expected Rachel's thoughts to jump in that direction. It was flattering, but Quinn was nervous. Quinn was really, really nervous. Her heart was jumping erratically, and it worsened when she saw a lustful glint in Rachel's eyes that was scarily unfamiliar to her. _

_Her plan proved itself definitely flawed. She mostly just wanted to go out with Rachel, see her act up, have a good time and then finally get Rachel to be honest and admit everything. Her thoughts really hadn't stopped at… kissing. Not really. She'd thought back to their previous kiss, but this wasn't something she had included in the night when she went over it in her head. Which, in hindsight, was pretty damn stupid of her._

_Though, if she was being truthful with herself – and if there was one plus side to the drinks she'd had that night, it was that they forced her to be truthful with herself now – she had to admit that she wanted Rachel to kiss her again. Very, very badly. And it was a truth that she found having a hard time admitting, but not a hard time believing. It was easy to want to kiss Rachel. She just felt stupid that it was so unexpected, that it had caught her off guard like this. _

"_Are you alright? Quinn, I'm sorry, that was really inapprp… inapropiat… inprop…"_

_Rachel took a frustrated, deep breath._

"_Inappropriate. It was stupid to assume… even think… I'm sorry. Of course we don't have to kiss."_

_She looked at Quinn earnestly, but saw that Quinn looked torn. The girl didn't know what she wanted, or perhaps was afraid to come and get it. Normally, Rachel would have backed off, and leave her be. But not tonight, with her inhibitions gone, released by alcohol, she stepped closer to Quinn, and put a hand against the other girl's cheek. The blonde leaned into her, and Rachel sung to her, putting meaning in every word._"And we'll stay out all night  
'Cause rest is for the dead  
So we won't stop, no we won't stop  
Raise your glass high  
And let's throw out a toast to the road, where ever we go  
We'll hold friends close and never want to go home"

"_Do it," Quinn whispered hoarsely, in a voice that sent a shiver down Rachel's spine, despite the pleasant temperature of the humid night._

_Rachel smiled, and it had a slightly evil glint in it._

"_Do what exactly, Quinn? What do you want?"_

"_You. Kiss. Me. Please, kiss me, now."_

_Rachel stood there for 7 seconds, dead silent, and those were without a doubt the 7 longest seconds of Quinn's life. Rejection and denial were tugging at the edges of her heart, and now she remembered why she never put herself in a position that would make her so vulnerable. An easy target. A sitting duck, so to speak._

_Then Rachel stepped forward, and in a flash of movement faster than a breath, pulled Quinn down and kissed her soundly. If that kiss was anything, it was passionate. Rachel clung to Quinn like she was trying to bring the blonde as close as physically possible. Or probably, impossible. Quinn whimpered and Rachel let out a groan in return, pushing Quinn back, out of the spotlight, until they stumbled to the ground together._

_Laughter bubbled up in Rachel, but it never escaped because Quinn's mouth had latched onto hers again. Rachel rolled them over, only now realizing they were still on the road, where in the daylight, cars drove. But not now, and Rachel really couldn't bring herself to care that they were in plain sight. Instead, she enjoyed the feeling of Quinn's hands on her, as one hand secured itself in her hair and one hand really didn't seem to know which part of Rachel it wanted to touch first._

_Rachel moved her mouth to Quinn's neck, sucking, licking, biting gently, while Quinn was panting beneath her. Her hands moved over Quinn's body, at first avoiding Quinn's chest, but later softly kneading Quinn's breast through the soft fabric of her dress. Quinn's hand pulled her closer again, and when her mouth met soft lips, the soft lips opened a little, invitingly, and Rachel's tongue went to explore Quinn's mouth diligently._

_The kiss got dangerously heated, but clouded minds have trouble drawing lines, so they both continued. It was like each time when Rachel thought the line might be drawn, another layer of passion was laid upon the previous one, and the desire became even more intense than it was before. Feral want and need became all Rachel knew, the centre of that want and that need Quinn. And every time she pressed closer to Quinn, Quinn pressed closer to her too. Having a respondent partner like that really didn't help her self-control._

_Then, at one point, it had to stop. Rachel's leg had somehow made it's way between Quinn's, and when it pushed upwards, it felt extremely good to Quinn. So good, that it made her moan. When that sound left her mouth, she retrieved her common sense, pushed Rachel off of her and scrambled away, knowing that it wasn't smart to be close to the brunette right now._

"_Time out!"_

_Both said there, panting, on the road, for who knows how long, until Quinn spoke in a way that probably nobody had ever heard her speak._

"_Wow," Quinn finally said. "What the fuck? Jesus, Rachel, where the hell did that come from?"_Sorry Jesus, _Quinn thought to herself._

"_I… I don't know. I'm sorry, I didn't expect… I don't know what just happened. It was like I had no self-control of any sorts. This is so bad, I mean, you're Quinn Fabray! Oh my God, I violated the president of the celibacy club! I shouldn't have just…"_

Rachel seemed to have trouble with words, her face flushed, hair mussed, probably matching Quinn's look. Quinn felt like the desire coming back the instant she took in Rachel, and cursed under her breath. It felt like it was a switch in her mind, wanting Rachel like that, and now that she'd found the switch once, it was impossible to go back. She knew it was bad, but she'd never been more turned on ever, and her mind was seriously contemplating just picking up where they'd left off. Time to stop.

"_Okay. Rachel, we're not going to have sex."_

_Rachel pouted, and Quinn added:_

"Not tonight, at least. We are going on a date again, this time both knowing that it's a date, and if after 3 dates we both still feel good about each other, we'll talk and see where it goes from there. I know you don't like it, and I kind of don't like it either right now, but it's the smart thing to do. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Rachel said, reluctantly. "I know you're right. So… no sex tonight?"

_"Not tonight. But maybe, after 3 dates, if we still feel the same…"_

"Deal."

There was a lull in the conversation while both girls regained their heart rate and breathing pattern, before Rachel asked:

"Can we at least make out some more?"  
Quinn laughed, before honestly replying:

"I'm not sure if that's the smart thing to do. Do you really think we should try to test our self -control like that?"

"_Maybe not."_

"Maybe tomorrow, if you still like me without the alcohol."

"Of course I will. But you do look really, really hot tonight."

"_Please don't say these things, or we'll end up right where we left off."_

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Rachel said teasingly, and Quinn felt the rush of temptation once more, but reason got in the way.

_"Right now, it maybe is. This is not the right way to go. I had no idea you were so…"_

"Horny?"

_Quinn blushed. "Well, yeah. You said it!"_

_"Yes. Sorry about that, my sincere apologies, once again. I can only say that I am a teenager, and thus have hormones. And they're really acting up right now, no thanks to you or your skimpy dress, I might add."_

"_It's alright. You really are a lightweight, aren't you? You are so wasted!"_

"_I refuse that… I re… I resent that accution. Accation. Accusation. I am not drunk."_

"_You so are."_

"Okay, fine, once again, no thanks to you. You're such a bad influence."

"How was I supposed to know that 3 beers was enough to get you totally wasted, ms. Lightweight?" Quinn teased.

"_Stop calling me a lightweight! That's not nice!"_

"_I'm sorry, sweetie, but you kind of are."_

_Rachel looked like she was about to protest, but said:_

"Did you just call me sweetie?"

"You are," Quinn said. She walked closer to Rachel, grabbed her hand, then stopped her. Rachel faced her, and Quinn grabbed her other hand. She kissed Rachel softly then, and said:

"You make me feel so alive right now."

_She tightened her grip on Rachel's hands, hung back, and started turning on her heel, spinning herself and Rachel around, keeping them up just by their linked hands, faster and faster, round and round, just like a pair of kids…_

Standing in front of the building, where she and Quinn had gone on their first date, although Rachel hadn't known about it until late in the evening, Rachel remembered what had happened after that. Her face scrunched up in disgust, remembering that in that perfect, playful moment, she'd felt a tug in her stomach. It was a combination of alcohol, spinning and liking Quinn so much that her stomach felt knotted, and as a result, it had caused Rachel to… puke. Not over Quinn, thankfully, but on the street. It was so humiliating. Quinn took her home after that, and had promised never to bring it up to anyone, ever. Until now, apparently.

"There she is. Well, finally. I have better things to do," she heard a familiar voice say.

"Kurt, Mercedes. What a lovely surprise. May I assume that Quinn has sent you here?"

"Yes. She didn't tell us that you would keep us waiting for so long, though."

"Well, why did you stay here then, in the first place?" Quinn must have gone through quite a lot of trouble, convincing all those teammates. Kurt grinned.

"Mercedes is black, I am gay, we make a culture. A big part of that is gossip. She promised us some dirt on the not-so perfect ms. Berry."

Rachel gasped. "What did she tell you?"

Mercedes tried to keep in her laughter, but failed as Kurt made a puking-gesture. Rachel blushed furiously, but decided not to get mad at them. It was Quinn she was after.

"Oh, and big mama? Breaking into kindergarten? Not what I expected out of you!" Mercedes was laughing almost hysterically now, Kurt still making puking gestures.

"Not you too! How did you find out?"

"I always keep my sources a secret. So, did you want to know what your blonde girl told us to tell you?"

"Yes, please. I would very much like to get out of here. This place never did care the best memories for me, and you just made it worse."

"Nobody can know this better than me, there are few things harder than coming out to your friends when you are a teenager. Leave here now, and go to that place where you told all your friends. Even I remember when that was."

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"We're sure. Come on, big mama! Quinn's not gonna wait for you forever!"

"Please don't tell anyone else, okay? Please? I know you like to gossip, but… just… keep this between yourselves? Please? These aren't exactly my proudest moments, and I wouldn't want any talent scout lost in Lima to skip me over just because of some teenage mistake like this…"

"Of course not, girl!" Mercedes quickly complied. However, Kurt said:

"I'm not giving any guarantees of any sorts. Now, hurry on, my little fashion disgrace. Chop, chop."

It sounded so diminishing, that Rachel actually did not know how to reply to that. So she just turned on her heel, and gave Kurt her very best diva walk-out, walking out of his sight, and to her next destination.


	3. Anticlimax Edited

**AN: This chapter only contains one flashback and one other scene. It contains, what Kurt last character said to be one of the hardest things for young teenagers to do, coming out. The coming out of Faberry. Because, of course, outside of the parents, there are other people to tell. Let's say, some Gleeks. Enjoy the chapter, and I have really been loving all the reviewing you formerly silent lurkers are doing! Doesn't it feel good to give back by writing a review? Oh, you don't know because you don't review? Well, I would say, try it, say whatever and make a writer's day! I hope you like the chapter!**

**Edit: I have no idea what I did to fanfiction to hate me, but every chapter it keeps messing everything up. All the italics, some lines. For this round it left out an entire scene so I decided to go back and re-update it, with the ending this time. I hope it's better, but everytime I click 'save' it seems that something gets saved completely wrong. I really, really hope that it's better now. Ugh. Hate. But anyway, here it is, again, this time with a scene at the end that features a couple of everybody's favorite characters! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything I may refer to. But I dare to dream.**

She was realizing that this silly scavenger hunt of Quinn's was quickly making her lose any trail of inhibitions she might have left inside of her. She only felt a little bit embarrassed when ringing the doorbell of Mr. Shue's apartment.

* * *

"_Have you told anyone about us?" Quinn asked in a nonchalant tone. Too nonchalant._

"_Nobody, outside of my dads."  
_

"_Yes, I know about your dads. I was there to witness it." Quinn was lying on Rachel's bed, and turned around to lay on her side, and face Rachel's direction. _

_"I remember. Have you told anybody?"_

_"I told Mercedes, but she hasn't even told Kurt. She learned her lesson after telling everyone Puck was the baby-daddy, I think. But I was thinking that, maybe we should tell Glee club."_

_Rachel turned her chair to face Quinn. This was most certainly something that she had not seen coming. She thought that Quinn would have a hard time officially coming out of the closet, especially with her history and all that. This suggestion was… unexpected, to say the least._

"_Are you sure? Once you tell people, there's no going back."_

_"It's been 4 weeks, and I feel bad for not telling them. Guilty. I mean, they're our friends. And to be honest…"_

_Quinn took a deep breath. She had been making herself a vulnerable target for Rachel far too much lately, but here she was, about to do it again._

"_I really don't see me going back any time soon. Or at all. I really think that we have a shot on lasting a really long time here, not just some High School romance that lasts a couple of weeks, months maybe, that doesn't mean anything. I think we're different, at least that what I feel for you is different."_

_Rachel looked at Quinn attentively, and saw that she had her serious-face on. She meant what she said, and Rachel smiled widely at her._

"_Of course we do, otherwise I wouldn't have jumped into this in the first place."_

_"You wouldn't have?"_

_"Of course not. I believe in love. And I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you."_

_Quinn nearly sobbed with relief when Rachel said that, and the brown-eyed girl quickly stood up from her desk and kneeled by her bedside, levelling her face with Quinn's._

"_You knew that, didn't you? It's not the first time we've uttered those words, and they get more true every day."_

"_I know, I know, but it's just really comforting to hear it every once in a while. That you, too, think that this is love, and that we have a shot here on lasting long-term. I mean, I know we're in High School, but this is really serious to me."_

_"To me too, Quinn, you should always keep that in mind."_

_"That's why I think we should tell everyone."_

_Rachel's brows furrowed, and she stayed quiet for a little while, looking into Quinn's hazel eyes. Then she replied:_

_"Alright. If you are sure that this is what you want, let's do this."_

* * *

_3 days later, they were all at Mr. Shue's house. It had become an activity they engaged in once every 2 weeks, spending a Saturday evening with each other. Mr. Shue had at first made it mandatory Glee-time, to bond, to get the team closer, but now everybody showed up just because they wanted to. They usually just jammed, sang some songs, brainstormed for songs, or sometimes watched a movie or played a game. Mike always beat everyone at Stepmania._

_When everyone was in, and the evening had just begun, Rachel stood up, and said:_

_"Dearest friends, I have an announcement to make. This is something that has been going on for a rather long time, and I believe, and with me also the other person involved, that you, as our friends, have the right to know. You deserve it, otherwise we wouldn't be very good friends. We of course expect you to extend us the same courtesy, may this ever happen to any of you. Trust only works if it's mutual."_

_She had pretty much gotten everyone on the edge of their seat when she mentioned "another person involved", and Rachel scraped her throat before saying:_

_"Quinn, would you mind coming to stand beside me?"_

_With her cheeks slightly tinged pink, Quinn stood up, and grabbed her girlfriend's hand._

"_Sometimes, it's better just to come right out and say it, tell the truth. So hereby, I would like to inform you all that Quinn and I are dating. She is my girlfriend now."_

"_What?" Mr. Shue said loudly. Beside that, it stayed dead quiet._

"_That's got to be the most anti-climactic thing I have ever heard," Artie said._

"_Yups."_

"_True."_

"_Agreed."_

"_It is kind of hot though," Puck mussed, probably thinking about impossible threesomes._

"_Never going to happen, Puck. Get your mind out of the gutter," Quinn said._

"_What? You gotta admit. I mean, there would be few things hotter than you and Berry together. You're hot. And Berry's hot. You 2 are hot together."_

"_Psht, oh come on," Santana said underneath her breath._

"_You had something to say, S?" Quinn replied to Santana's comment._

"_Yeah. I'm sorry, it's all good for you guys, but you wouldn't be that hot."_

_"Yeah we are," Quinn told her._

"_I believe we are, too," Rachel agreed._

"_Sorry Santana, but come on. Look at them. What would be hotter?" Mike said, shrugging his shoulders._

"_Santana, they are," Finn said, his face flushed. "They're really hot together. They're hot by themselves already, and together?" His blush darkened, and Santana rolled her eyes._

"_You used to date both of them, that's not fair."_

_"Alright, I made out with almost every girl in school. Every really hot girl, any way. And I say that they are smoking. I dare you to come up with something hotter," Puck told her. Santana stood up, dragging Brittany, who's pinky was connected to hers, with her._

_"I have something to say as well. Brittany and I are dating too."_

_Brittany smiled excited. "Yay! Thank you S, I knew you'd cave!"_

"_WHAT?" Mr. Shuester said, astounded. Then another dead silence fell._

"_I stand corrected," Artie said, "THAT is the most anti-climactic thing I have ever heard."_

"_Agreed, brother," Matt said, bumping Artie's fist._

_Puck shook is head. "You guys are practically canon now. Everyone knows. You know, what is that with girls and Glee club? I mean, do you think that just because us guys joined Glee club, we're all gay? I'm not gay. I'm a stud. But what is turning all these girls gay in Glee club?"_

_Everyone's eyes turned to Mercedes and Tina._

"_Yo, I'm single, but I'm sure as hell not waving some kind of rainbow flag. I'm straight as a liner, ya'll."_

_Tina pointed at Artie, who said: "You guys do know that Tina and I are dating, don't you? I mean, otherwise it would be the most, most anti-climactic moment in the history of the world ever."_

_"You're dating Tina? That's great, Artie!" Mr. Shue said._

_Quinn and Rachel looked at each other lovingly._

"_That went really well," Quinn said._

_"It did. I am glad that we're not having any more drama. Again. I think we've had our fair share of drama already."_

_Quinn brought her face closer to Rachel's._

"_Hey, if you're gonna make out, give us a heads up! Then we can get Finn out of the room first!" Puck yelled._

_Quinn smiled and said: "Maybe later."_

_Rachel smiled too, and said: "Maybe now," before closing the distance and kissing Quinn softly. The yells of the guys were lost on them, just like the knowing smiles of the girls, the dropped jaw of Mr. Shue or the muttering of "mailman, mailman!", only in the moment…_

* * *

Rachel was awoken by her daydream when Mr. Shue opened the door himself. She scraped her throat.

"Goodafternoon, Mr. Shuester. I know that this is completely inappropriate behaviour for a student, and that you and I do have a past with me behaving inappropriately and showing up on your doorstep unannounced and uncalled for, but I can promise you that this will be no such debacle. Actually, wasn't even my idea to come here, but I have little a choice in the matter, I believe, and—"

"It's fine, Rachel. We were expecting you, I had been warned that you'd come here today."

"Oh. That's… good."

"Would you like to come in? Emma is making coffee. And before you say anything, yes, we do have decaf."

"In that case, I would love some, but I can't stay long."

"I know. Come in."

She walked in, and to her surprise saw 2 letterman jackets hanging over 2 chairs in the living room. She raised her eyebrows and looked to her right, only to see Brittany sitting on a table, looking pained at a piece of paper, while Santana was watching TV. The whole setting seemed surreal to her.

"What are…"

"I am helping Brittany with Spanish. She seems to have trouble with…verbs, nouns, basically everything."

"That's not true, Mr. Shue. I can draw sombrero's really well, and I'm really hot."

Mr. Shue decided not to comment on that statement.

"Decaf, Rachel?"

"Thank you, yes."

Ms. Pillsbury was already walking back in, carrying a tray with 5 cups of coffee.

"Hi, Rachel. I thought I heard your voice just now. Decaf, just like me, right?"

"Hello, Ms. Pillsbury! Yes, thank you so much. I really appreciate your hospitality, especially since Mr. Shue is technically working…"

"Don't worry about it."

"One question though. I get why Brittany's here, but… what is _she _doing here?"

She looked at Santana. Everyone in the room looked up at her, and a very painful silence arose.

"Well," ms. Pillsbury started, "It seems that whenever Brittany goes some place, Santana is always just… around."

"I'm here to help Brittany, smurf. Have you forgotten that I am a Latina? I bet I speak Spanish better than you, loser," Santana snarled.

"San, relax. We promised Q we'd be nice."

"I didn't punch her lights out, did I? Not yet anyway."

"That's true. That's really sweet of you," Brittany said, smiling, while Rachel's expression went from a little bit frightened to mostly incredulous. Ms. Pillsbury raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then, why don't I go see what Brittany did with the examples I gave her, and you all go drink some coffee!" Mr. Shue cheerfully suggested. He gave the right example by taking his and Brittany's coffee and sitting beside her. Ms. Pillsbury blinked her wide eyes and her usual optimistic, helpful look returned when she carried the tray to the couch where Santana was lounging.

Rachel went to sit beside Santana, eyeing her not unlike she would have eyed a leopard on speed sitting next to her on the couch. She scraped her throat, and decided to try and start a conversation with Santana.

"You know, it's perfectly normal that you're here, you know? Moral support, like a loyal girlfriend. It's very loving of you, and it betrays a softer nature than anybody thinks you possess, for excellent reasons. However, I believe it is very refreshing to see this side of you, and it is almost adorable how totally and utterly whipped you are."

This was the wrong thing to say, and Ms. Pillsbury knew it, judging by the way she immediately went back in to the kitchen muttering something about cream and sugar.

"Excuse me, Berry? You're one to talk about being whipped. You're running all over town to find your girlfriend, while Quinn is just chilling out somewhere making you go through all hell looking for her. You know, I really should punch your lights out, but I won't, just because Brittany doesn't like it when I hurt you. She thinks you and Q are cute, or whatever. Besides, I've heard enough dirt on you today, you drunk criminal."

"No! Oh please, not you, not again! Who did you hear that from?"

"What even makes you think that I am going to tell you that? Anyway, I am sick of your face, so I'm just gonna tell you what you need to know, so you can get the hell out of here."

Rachel nodded, scared to speak and make Santana change her mind, so Santana said:

"Go to the place where you first kissed. There. I said it. Now, are you going?"

"Yes. Yes, of course."

She stood up, and Ms. Pillsbury just came out of the kitchen.

"You know, I really think it's such a romantic idea of Quinn, this scavenger hunt. I would have never picked her as the type for something like that!"

Santana mouthed the word "go" towards her, along with a violent gesture which involved throats being cut, and Rachel scurried away.

"Yes, indeed, she's really a secret romantic. Alright, I'll be on my way now! Goodbye Ms. Pillsbury! Bye, Mr. Shue, bye Brit, bye Santana!"

"Don't ever call by girlfriend Brit again!" Santana called after her, and Rachel quickly closed the door behind her, releasing a deep breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Then she realized where Quinn wanted her to go and she sighed. Not another break-in.

As her feet led the all-too familiar way to McKinley High, her thoughts, unavoidably, returned to that moment. Their first kiss. Their beginning.


	4. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

**AN: Hello! I hope everyone has noticed the edit in the previous chapter, the huge scene that had been deleted and now is on there as it should be... stupid fanfiction. Well, anyway, here we have the first kiss, always a memorable moment, I believe. Well, in fanfictionworld anyway. I really hate to say this, but this is a short little story. It's going to be finished and done by tomorrow, then I'll be posting the final chapter, I hope. The reactions I've been getting have been the best, thank you all so much for taking the time to write them! I really hope you'll like this chapter. Perhaps enough to write a review about it and make a stranger's day? :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own anything I may refer to.**

_Rachel grabbed her bags and her sheet music, planning on following her usual routine for spare hours. Every spare second, she believed, should be spent practicing. Practice really does make perfect, so that was what Rachel did in her spare time. Practice, practice, practice. She made her way to the auditorium, thinking about what song to sing first. She had been planning on trying "Killing Me Softly", because she had never sung R&B before in her life. Not solo, at least. Anything "chocolate" automatically went to Mercedes, even though Rachel thought it important to know something in every genre. It helps becoming a balanced performer. Besides, how can you be sure of your style if you've not tried out all the options?_

_Calmly Rachel walked the familiar hallways, her usual route. She walked up the stairs, but froze when she reached the door of the auditorium. She could have sworn she was hearing music coming from inside. This should make sense, since it's the auditorium, but it didn't. Nobody ever practiced in their free time, outside of Rachel. Who could be in there?_

_One way to find out! Rachel opened the door, and was almost blasted away again by the noise that she was met with. Her curiosity spiked, she made sure to close the door softly behind her. Not that it mattered, the music was turned up so loud, you probably couldn't hear an earthquake. Rachel wondered who was up there, and when her question was answered, she gasped for breath._

_If she'd expected anyone up there, it would have been Puck, maybe Matt or Mike, or perhaps Tina. Whoever she thought it might have been, she had not expected a slender girl, almost invisible underneath a familiar blonde whirlwind of hair, dancing around on the stage in a way that would make Brittany want to learn from this girl about hairography. _

_Quinn Fabray listened to black music. Motown. Aretha. The Temptations. The Supremes. James Brown. She at least always sung black music, even though her voice was so… white. But now, Rachel was there to witness a different side of Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray was absolutely losing it to a rock song, to a song that sounded familiar to Rachel. Or at least the bass line did. Quinn opened her mouth and started singing, voice strong and steady despite the fact that she had to be out of breath. What was the title of that one song?_

"Well it's a 1, 2, 3,

Take my hand and come with me

Because you look so fine,

And I really want to make you mine.

I said, you look so fine

And I really want to make you mine!"

_Rachel sneaked her way more to the front of the auditorium, so she could better look at Quinn, who appeared to notice nothing but the music playing at an ear-splitting volume, sure to cause permanent damage. She sat down, still wondering what that song was called, and Quinn picked up at another verse._

"Oh, 4, 5, 6

Come on and get your kicks!

Now you don't need that money,

When you look like that, do ya honey?"

_Even though Rachel knew that Quinn was unaware of her presence, she still felt like it somehow was sung to her. Her heart started beating faster, and her palms got sweaty. She started breathing harder, and realized that her body was responding to Quinn's rock song in a way that she had never imagined could happen. It was even worse than the first time Finn had opened his mouth and revealed his talent. The bridge strengthened the feeling that it was about her._

"Big, black boots,

Long brown hair.

She's so sweet with her,

Get back stare!"

_Rachel took a deep breath when Quinn went to the chorus. It felt nearly climactic for her, the chemistry almost tangible while Quinn created magic on stage._

"Well, I could see,

You home with me,

But you are with another man, yeah!

I know we ain't got

Much to say

Before I let you get away, yeah!"

_Suddenly, a split second before Quinn sung the line, Rachel remembered the title._

"I said, are you gonna be my girl?"

_Somehow, at that exact moment, Quinn seemed to notice Rachel for the very first time. She froze, the music kept on playing for about 20 seconds before Quinn walked offstage and turned it off again. Rachel jumped up, and Quinn came from behind the stage, walking toward Rachel._

"_Quinn," Rachel started breathlessly, "That was really great. I had no idea that you had a rocker in you, but you should let it out more, because that was really, really good. You were so hot on there. You should sing this song in Glee once."_

"_Cut it, Berry. Do you do this often, sneak up on people, watch them when they think they're alone? That's way creepy, you shouldn't do that, you little freak!" Quinn said. Her voice was as angry as her words, and Rachel knew that Quinn was really mad at her this time. However, she had a hard time adjusting, because she felt a lot of things for Quinn at that moment, a lot of things she couldn't name, but angry was not one of them, not even close._

"_I'm sorry for disturbing you, and making you feel like that, but… I wouldn't have missed it. That was amazing. You, you were amazing!"_

_Quinn blushed receiving the compliment, one of the first she had ever heard from Rachel's mouth. Still panting from the exertion, she replied:_

_"Thanks, I guess. But you do know that you shouldn't do that, don't you, Rachel?"_

"_I… Yeah, of course I do. But, Quinn, where the hell did that come from?"_

_"Listen, nobody really knows that I like rock music, but I do. And I can be cool like that!"_

"_Yes, I've noticed. You totally lost it up there, in the best way possible. That was so hot!"_

_Quinn raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow when Rachel, wide-eyed and with her cheeks tinged pink, told her that tidbit of information._

"_Thank you?"  
_

_Rachel suddenly realized what she was feeling, and she realized it, because her bodily instincts had taken control over her. She was acting upon her feelings while the logical part of her brain had yet to figure out what those feelings actually were. _

_She realized what she was feeling when, in a flash of movement, she stepped closer to Quinn, tangled one hand in blonde hair, and brought her lips to Quinn's, kissing the girl, consumed by passion._

_The second her lips touched to Quinn's, she felt like this was the sole purpose behind her getting lips at birth, like her lips were created to kiss Quinn's. Not to talk, or eat, or something else of vital importance, no. Just to kiss Quinn, again and again, kissing the girl for eternity. _

_Quinn felt warm beneath her touch, and after freezing up for a split second, she felt the blonde melt beneath her, responding to her touches, responding to the questions her lips were asking._

_The bell rang, and both of them jumped away from each other like the other girl had become hot like fire, painful to touch._

"_I…I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from," Rachel said. It was probably the worst, most hurtful thing she could possibly have ever said to Quinn, who looked at her with wonder in wide hazel eyes._

_Rachel grabbed her bag and walked as fast from the auditorium without actually running, and Quinn was left there, missing her next class because she was still touching her fingers to her lips, wondering what really had just happened._

* * *

_The next day, Quinn was fast decided on talking to Rachel, but never got to see her. Usually, the girl seemed everywhere, always around the corner, ready to steal her boyfriend or annoy the hell out of her, but where was she when Quinn wanted her? Of course, nowhere to be seen._

_At least, the 3__rd__ day after their… occurrence, Glee came around again. She knew that Rachel was still going to school, just doing a really great job at avoiding her. But at Glee, her choices were limited._

_What happened? Rachel was the last one there, and the first one out, fleeing the room like Puck when it was chilli day at the cafeteria. Everyone looked after her in wonder, nobody knowing why she was acting so strange. Well, nobody outside of Quinn, anyway._

_Everyday she tried to get a hold of Rachel, but she failed miserably. She knew what she wanted to say to Rachel, but she wondered if she'd ever get the chance to actually say it. Finally, after a week, she used her very last retort, and she is still ashamed to this very day of what she did._

_Quinn asked Karofsky to slushie Rachel._

_Karofsky wasn't hard to convince, of course, and that very day, Rachel got her first slushie facial in a rather long time. Quinn stood by the side, sorrowed by the sight, but followed Rachel into the bathroom that she always went to in case of a slushie facial. She closed the door behind her._

"_Rachel," Quinn said in a soft voice. The brunette turned around, looking a little scared, and Quinn held up her hands in a gesture of surrender._

"_I come in peace. I've been wanting to talk to you."_

_"Well, I've been avoiding you. I don't know if you are very good at taking hints, but that actually means that I don't want to talk to you."_

_"I know. I don't care."_

_She watched as Rachel tried to get all of the slushie out of her hair._

_"Here, sit. Put your hair in the sink, I'll help you."_

_"I've been doing it myself for a long time, I can handle it, Quinn."_

_"I know you can handle it, but right now, there's no need to. So don't be stupid and allow me to lend you a hand."_

_Rachel tentatively sat herself down, and Quinn started working on her hair with soft, slender hands, while Quinn started talking, finally saying what had been on her mind all week._

"_Rachel, last week, when you… when you saw me, I thought about it later. You're the only one who has ever seen this side of me, and I would like for you to get to know me better, and I would like to get to know you better. And I think we should."_

_"Quinn, I didn't just see you. I did something uncalled for. Something inappropriate."_

"_Listen, I don't want to go into that, not now. I know you kissed me, and I know I kissed you back. I haven't forgotten that, not by a long shot, but that's not what this is about. I want you to meet me tomorrow, 9:30 PM, outside of Mr. Shue's house. It's close to somewhere that I want to take you, I want to show you something."_

_Her dexterous hands had gotten almost all of the frosted sweetness out of Rachel's hair, and Rachel felt sorry that the moment would be over so soon._

_"What do you want to show me?"_

_"It's a… surprise, I don't want to tell you yet."_

"_Alright."_

_"Seriously? Just like that?" Quinn said surprised._

"_Yes. Just like that. But if this turns out to be some kind of bad prank, I will never speak to you again, Quinn, and I will never forgive you. I will be there, 9:30 PM, outside of Mr. Shue's house," Rachel said, standing up. She was fresh and clean now. The bell rung._

"_Alright," Quinn said. "So… I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_"Yes. See you tomorrow."_

_Quinn nodded, and turned around, making her way to the door of the bathroom. She turned back to Rachel right before she left._

"_Rachel?"_

_"Yes, Quinn?"_

"_Don't ever avoid me again."_

_"Okay."_

"_And Rachel?"_

_"What is it, Quinn?"_

_Quinn smiled evilly._

"_You're late for class."_

_As the bell rang, Quinn closed the door, and Rachel realized that for the first time, being late for class didn't seem like the most important thing in the world. Not with tomorrow in mind. And the nerves fluttering around like butterflies in her stomach, weren't because she was scared of what the teacher was going to say. No. They were for tomorrow._

* * *

The school gate was already open, just like the building, which meant that someone must have been in there recently. She knew that she wasn't alone when she walked in, because the closer she got to the auditorium, the better she heard it. Music. Live music. Loud, live music, and it sounded pretty good, too. She smiled to herself, shaking her head because of Quinn's planning, making it all seem so déjà vu, but then realized that it wasn't Are You Gonna Be My Girl that was being played. Yet the tune was just as, no, even more familiar.

Her pace picked up, curiosity spiked so easily, and her patience had been tested to it's very limit today already. Standing in front of the door, she pushed it open forcefully, and almost tumbled inside.

On stage, she saw Puck, playing his guitar, Finn was drumming, Mike was playing the piano (because every Asian kid knows how to play the piano, it's in their DNA) and Matt was holding the mic, singing solo for the first time. His voice was perfect for this song, but Rachel barely noticed it.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?_

No words were needed to be exchanged. Puck spotted Rachel first, then Matt, but they just kept on playing. This was her final clue, and Rachel thought it was kind of stupid that she hadn't gone there in the first place. It was so obvious now, and so typical for Quinn's romantic side.

They sounded great together, but Rachel didn't stay and listen. Her patience was gone, now that she knew where to find her girlfriend. She turned around without even so much as a "hello" or "great job", and ran from the scene, through the halls, from the building, Rachel ran and ran. She had her goal envisioned, and now that she knew where to find her girlfriend, nobody was going to keep her from getting there as fast as she could. Running.


	5. So Why Don't We Go

**AN: Yeah... so, this chapter is so corny and fluffy and sickeningly sweet that I can barely believe it came from my hands. Ouch. It really is the last chapter, and I feel really kind of sad too. It's the shortest chapter yet, but, you know, as always: enjoy! And if you have enjoyed anything about this story, or had anything to say, or any critiques or comments, the little review button is there to be clicked, not to be skipped :) so no "Hmm... Maybe I should... Nah, whatever" or anything like that, got that, Gleeks? :D I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or anything I may refer to!**

"_Why are we here?" Rachel asked in a curious voice._

"_Why, you don't like it?"  
_

"_Of course I do, how could I not? It's beautiful!" The brunette replied in a wondrous voice._

"_I've been coming here ever since I was 5, my dad built it for me and my sister back then."_

_"He built you a tree house? That's really cool! And this place… it's great! I feel like I am on top of the world, up here with the trees, like nobody can disturb us, like there's nobody but you and me. I'd never think such a place would exist in Lima."_

"_Well, everyone comes here in the forest, of course. To walk their dogs, or their kids, stuff like that. But you can barely even here them from up here, and they can't hear you. I don't know if you've noticed, but everyone in Lima looks down. They never look up towards the sky. Nobody knows it's here, outside of you, me and my sister. My dad thinks that this place was destroyed in a storm a couple of years ago, but I don't think that any storm can take this place, to be honest."_

_Quinn smiled warmly. She had thought this through and through, and obviously gone through a lot of trouble to make this perfect. Candles, blankets, to make it warm enough to spend the night if they wanted to. There was food, snacks, and some drinks. A couple of books, an iPod dock system for music, it was basically perfect. Rachel saw that there was even… what?_

"_Why is there a guitar here? Does… Noah come here often?" She tried to keep the whiny jealousy from her voice, she had no right, Quinn wasn't her girlfriend or anything._

"_I just told you, nobody know this place. This is the first time I've ever brought someone up here. No, I play."_

"_You play? And you've waited until now to tell me? Go! Sit! Play!"_

"_I'm not a jukebox."_

_"I'm not asking for a specific song, no requests, but play! Now, Quinn!" Rachel went to sit across from her, and Quinn sighed before reaching for the guitar._

"_What are you going to play me?" Rachel asked, almost clapping her hands in excitement._

"_I think I have a song in mind that describes this moment and this place perfectly," Quinn said with a smile, hoisting the guitar over her shoulder. She spent a few minutes tuning it right, under the impatient gaze of the brunette, and when she declared it exactly right, she strummed it once. Rachel's heart was already beating faster. Nothing was as romantic to her as a serenade of any kind._

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

_Of course Rachel knew the song. She listened breathlessly, realizing that the song, to Quinn, was about this place. This was now somewhere only they knew. The thought excited her more than she'd thought possible. Quinn seemed to relax into the song after the first chorus, now looking at Rachel a little bit more. The song was over way too quickly._

So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go

_Quinn started strumming the guitar a little louder, pushing it to it's limit, before suddenly putting it to a stop and singing the last lines acapella._

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?

_Quinn saw Rachel's wide-eyed smile, and realized it was because of her. She felt on top of the world, and knew that if she wasn't going to do it now, she probably wouldn't have the courage to any other time._

"_Rachel, there's something that I've been wanting to talk to you about. Well, say to you, mostly."_

_"I will try my best to be a good listener, then," Rachel said with a smile._

"_Alright. Just remember, this isn't easy for me." Quinn swallowed audibly and put her guitar away. She immediately felt sorry for that, because now that her hands were free, she started fidgeting nervously. She tried to still her hands before continuing._

"_We've been on 3 dates now. In the beginning, we made a deal, that after 3 dates we would see where we stood and talk about it then. Talk about us. And that is what I want to do. What I wanna say to you, is…"_

_She scraped her throat, trying to prevent a blush from creeping up her face._

"_Rachel, I have fallen for you, and I can't help it. I feel something strong for you, and I don't think it's going away anytime soon. Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"_

_Rachel had a true Berry-megawatt smile on her face, which to Quinn, was doing a better job of lightening the tree house than the candles. Quinn smiled in return, but her heart was still beating irregularly._

"_No." Rachel said in a final voice.  
"You won't?" Quinn asked in a breathless voice. The pain of the rejection was immediately felt. It didn't feel nice._

_Rachel started laughing almost hysterically._

"_Just kidding, of course I will."_

"_You little smurfette! If you're planning on staying my girlfriend for long, you better not try shit like that again!"_

"_I'm sorry, but the look on your face was priceless. How many times will I get the chance to deny you something that you want? I mean, you have never been rejected before, which is kind of logical since you are irresistible, of course, but I mean, I had to try. But yes, I will be your girlfriend, I've actually been looking forward to it. Did you know that—"_

_But Quinn didn't want to know. Quinn put down her guitar and crawled forward, kissing the girl, that was now her girlfriend._

* * *

Rachel started running a little faster, running back, past Artie's house, past Mr. Shue's house, towards the park, Keane's song playing in her mind. She had been treating Quinn a little bit like a jukebox after that discovery, she had asked Quinn to play that song over a hundred times, always in the tree house.

* * *

"_I don't get why you read those books, Rach. I really don't."  
"It's about epic love, that conquers all! You are a secret romantic, forgive me for openly coming out for it."_

"_It's about vampires that sparkle. It sucks."  
"It does not! It's entertaining and enjoyable, well written, fun…"_

"_It sucks. Sorry, but it does. I can't even believe my girlfriend is so superficial."_

"_You know you love me for it," Rachel said, turning the page._

_If Rachel had been looking at Quinn, she would see the look in hazel eyes soften. The blonde softly said:_

_"Of course I do. I love you for everything."_

_Now, Rachel looked up from her book, into Quinn's eyes, only to see that the girl was serious now. Quinn held up her hand before saying something else._

"_Before you say anything, I know it's too soon and we're in High School and all that crap, but I don't care. I'm not taking it back, but you don't have to say it back, of course. But it's true, I do love you."_

_Her mouth was dry when Rachel looked at her, nerves whirling around in her body. Rachel shrugged._

_"Of course you do. It's no big deal, I love you and you love me. I know it's too soon for others, but not for us, I guess. We are both very loveable."_

_Rachel went back to her book and Quinn felt a strange sense of euphoria filling her from the inside out, and she kept her eyes fixed on Rachel. Suddenly, Rachel closed her book loudly, and within the blink of an eye she was on Quinn, kissing her._

"_It is a big deal, isn't it?" Quinn said grinning beneath her girlfriend._

"_It is," Rachel said in agreement before latching onto Quinn's neck. Her hands went to undo the buttons on Quinn's shirt, and Quinn froze._

"_Rachel," she said carefully, "What are you doing?"_

_Rachel stopped and looked straight into Quinn's eyes._

"_Quinn, please. Please, please, please, I want you so badly, and I love you and you love me. Who knows when that will happen again? Can't you feel that this is perfect? I realize that you are scared and that's why you've been putting it off, well, that and a fear that you won't be good in bed, but please. I know you really want it too. Please?"_

_Quinn remained still for a short moment, before pulling Rachel's shirt over her head. Rachel shivered, and went back to the buttons on Quinn's shirt, capturing her lips in a glorious kiss._

* * *

With a routine that had been perfected over the last 365 days, Rachel climbed the tree that meant more to her than any other tree in the world. She crawled into the tree house, and the first thing she saw was a piece of paper.

_Oh please, not don't let it be another clue_, Rachel thought to herself, before grabbing the paper and reading it.

_Dear Ms. Fabray,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into New York University, Fall semester 2012. It is of the greatest importance that—"_

Rachel dropped the letter when she heard Quinn's voice behind her.

"I'm not going if you don't want me to. I've been accepted to Brown as well, and if you don't want me with you in New York, I'm going to go there. But I would really like to come with you to New York."

"Why wouldn't I want you there?" Rachel asked, puzzled.

Quinn stepped in front of her, in plain sight. She had a braid in her hair, but a frown on her face, which was her serious-face.

"It's a big step, and I know that. I would understand."

"I wouldn't. It's not an option. I want you to come with me to New York."

"Are you sure?" Her girlfriend of one year asked her, taking her hands.  
"If you say yes now, there's no going back."

"Of course, yes!" Rachel said loudly, and dove into her girlfriends arms. They closed around her like the peddles of a flower, but one that felt familiar to her body.

Quinn was holding her so tightly that Rachel could feel the air sipping out of her lungs, but breathing was one thing she didn't care about right then and there. She only wanted Quinn to hold her tighter, tighter still. She muttered into Quinn's shoulder:

"You've made this year the best year ever though, you're going to have a hard time if you want to keep impressing me, and make each year better than the last."

"I'm up for the challenge," Quinn replied, grinning into Rachel's hair. "How did you like your scavenger hunt?"

"I know you went to a lot of trouble for it, but I'm not as patient as you are. I know that the waiting is all part of the fun for you, and that you like that I have to go through all that trouble to see you, but I don't. I think I would have been happier if you would have been the first thing that I saw when I woke up this morning."

"That's where you're wrong, sweetie. You think that that's what you want. But really, you like my way better."

"I think I know what I want better than you do!"

"Yeah. You think."

"Next year, no more scavenger hunts through Lima, okay?"

"Hmm," Quinn said, "a scavenger hunt through New York! Now, that has possibilities!"

"No!" It came out like a squeal.

"Or maybe breakfast in bed, to start with."

"Thank you!"  
"You know you love me," Quinn teased, rubbing Rachel's nose with her own.

"As true as that may be, it does not mean that-" Rachel started, but was cut off when Quinn sealed their lips together.

In a far corner of her mind, the memories that she'd faced today were playing, and if there was one thing that she was looking forward to, it was making memories with the same girl in NYC. She thought about the last year, and decided that maybe, a scavenger hunt to appreciate the memories they'd already made together, was in fact more romantic than anything else.

Quinn's kiss intensified, and Rachel felt Quinn lying down and pulling Rachel on top of the blonde. Then, her thoughts went blank.


End file.
